Assume !
by Or Vermillon
Summary: UA. Assume ceci cela, assume ce que tu n'as pas fait, assume ce qui dégoûte les autres mais qui est normal ! Assume le fait que tu te sentes seul, si tu n'étais pas comme ça, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Assume ce qui est parfaitement normal ! C'est ce qu'ils vivent au quotidien, eux et plusieurs autres adolescents... Yaoi, inceste, au rendez-vous ! Prologue publié.


**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout à Himaruya Hidekaz… Pour l'instant…**

**Warning : Fiction classé M !**

**Note : C'est un prologue de l'enfer qui tue, quoi… Bonne lecture des enfers que-tu-peux-pas-test sont trop classes aux sirops d'érable !**

Il laissa tomber le bouquin remplit de conneries, de son point de vue se massant les tempes, cette lecture a eut le mérite de l'agacé d'une certaine manière. Il EST génial et ce n'est pas ces conneries marqués dans ce livre qui allait lui dire le contraire, ça non ! Ca l'apprendra à traîner dans une médiathèque parce qu'il s'ennuie, ça l'apprendra…

Zieutant le titre du livre, il jura, « Tout sur les adolescents » voilà le titre, que des conneries ! Est-ce que l'adulte qui a fait ce livre a pensé une seule seconde que ça concernerait TOUS les ados, dont sa génialissime personne ?! Décidément… Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce genre de livres, qui croient tout connaître sur les ados une impression que les ados était FORCEMENT que cela le traversait quand il se faisait chier et qu'il les lisait non, sa sublime personne se démarquait beaucoup trop pour être généralisé de la sorte !

Le jeune homme alla reposer le livre qu'il venait de prendre – à n'importe quelle étagère, les bibliothécaires se démerderaient enfin oui mais non, il n'aimait pas quand quelque chose était mal rangé, sal, alors il dût reposer le livre à l'endroit où il était précédemment. Ce fut en voulant – justement, le reposer à la bonne étagère que son regard fut attiré par quelque chose un journal mal rangé qui n'avait rien n'avait rien à faire là. Regardant le titre par curiosité, son souffle se bloqua combien de fois a-t-il vu ce titre ? Baissant les yeux de quelques centimètres ces craintes se confirmèrent la photo, le titre, le sujet principal de ce journal !

C'était trop pour lui, beaucoup trop, il lâcha le journal en serrant les dents on aurait dit qu'il souffrait énormément, ce qui était le cas. Reculant de quelques pas de ce journal de malheur, il finit par s'éloigner en courant – presque, fuyant ce satané bout de papier, ce satané bout de papier qui lui retirait son génial, ce satané bout de papier qui le ramenait à la réalité.

Bousculant un jeune homme – adolescent ( ?) en courant il ne s'excusa pas, non, en ce moment même il était coincé dans une bulle du passé, en ce moment même il essayait justement de fuir cette bulle mais il se rétama, trébuchant sur une pierre, son portable vola à quelques mètres de lui, sa tête finissant dans une flaque d'eau. Il avait l'air pitoyable, trop différent de ce qu'il était d'habitude, c'est-à-dire génial il fallait plus qu'il se mette à pleurer et ça y est ! Il serait VRAIMENT pitoyable !

Se relevant ne supportant plus d'être vue dans une pareille position, - enfin vue, il n'y avait personne ou en-tout-cas les gens étaient de parfaits enfoirés à laisser quelqu'un dans la boue. Traînant jusqu'à son portable, et vérifiant vite-fait qu'il fonctionnait toujours, il checka l'heure en jurant : il avait raté son bus ! Merde ! Manquait plus que ça !

Bon…, plus qu'à faire le chemin à pied jusqu'à chez lui, c'était le dernier bus qu'il avait manqué… Ce fut couvert de boue et d'eau qu'il fit le chemin jusqu'à chez lui.

Le type qui venait de le bousculer semblait vraiment pressé, comme il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'excuser, à moins qu'il fût malpolie ( ?) enfin ça, c'était le cadet de ces soucis son téléphone en main l'adolescent regarda l'écran : aucun nouveau message, comme d'habitude, il attendait décidément pour rien, il attendait une réponse qui ne sera sûrement jamais là…

Pourquoi ses parents eut-ils décidé de changer d'établissement son frère ?

Même si il se doutait de la réponse… Il aimerait au moins avoir une réponse… Soupirant il décida de sortir de la médiathèque son bus allait arriver.

Montant dans le transport – après avoir attendu, il appuya sa joue contre la vitre, s'enfonçant dans le siège cela ne le ressemblait décidément pas, lui d'un naturel joyeux. Soupirant il remarqua néanmoins, alors que le bus roulait, un albinos étaler par terre curieux ça, tout-à-l'heure il avait cru voir des cheveux blancs sur le crâne de celui qui l'avait bousculé coïncidence ? Peut-être…

Le bus s'arrêta à son arrêt le faisant sortir de ses pensées, et se dirigeant jusqu'à chez lui il gardait néanmoins l'albinos dans sa tête.

Peut-être allait-il le recroiser, qui sait ?


End file.
